Naruto and his Grandfather
by Knode820
Summary: What if Hiruzen had a son with Madara Uchiha's daughter and this son was Minato's father? What if he was away when Minato was born and when he returned he let him live his life, but seeing how the village treats his grandson takes a more active role in raising and training him?
1. Intro Part 1

_A/N: Hi guys I'm back and with a new story, but don't worry if you liked my other one I'm not giving up on it I've just found it hard to write with all the classes, exams, internship, and military stuff I am doing blocking my writing time. That and just I am stuck with writers block on what I want to happen next with the story and plot line. I will keep trying to publish another chapter of both of these stories soon, but no promises. I am thankful that you guys enjoy my stuff hope you enjoy this story and please leave a review to help me out or to just tell me what you liked or what I could do better improving my writing styles and techniques will definitely make my stories better._

 _Sadly I am to the point where I need to say I don't own Naruto, but I can say I own Anthony and all of my other original characters and plot-lines. So i think its easily a tie, well I'll keep you all updated on me trying to receive ownership of Naruto even with the little to no chance I have of owning it I will keep you all informed of my struggles regardless. Now that the rant is out of the way enjoy the story and again please leave a review, have fun!_

The secret son of a young Hiruzen Sarutobi and Mizura Uchiha, Madara Uchiha's granddaughter, was taken outside of the village by a saddened Madara Uchiha after watching his daughter pass away. It wasn't even a full year since it was reported that his wife Mia Senju-Uzumaki-Uchiha was killed while on a mission near Iwa. This was the final straw for him, he had given up many things for the leaf village; his clan being ostracized, him being pushed out of his spot as clan head, his family looking like a disgrace to both the whole village and his clan, his wife passing away, and now his beloved daughter had passed away giving birth to grandson. He decided to give the boy a name from a far away country Anthony, Anthony Senju-Uzumaki-Uchiha-Sarutobi. He felt a little bad for taking away the child's chance at knowing his father and home village, but decided it was acceptable as he was going to be with his grandfather. They were out of the village before anyone had even awakened from their slumber.

Everyone but a young Hiruzen Sarutobi who was on his way to visit his young love and his unborn son. It had taken him a long while to convince the Sarutobi and Uchiha elders to not have his first son and love killed. He had pleaded and accepted as the heir of the Sarutobi clan to write up a marriage contract that would take effect the moment the child was born so that the Uchiha would get rid of their ties to Madara's family line, of course the Sarutobi elders were not all to pleased about the arrangement themselves. They relented when young Hiruzen told them the benefits of how they might receive the sharingan and some of the fire jutsu that Madara would bring to the family with him. When he reached the estate his love and family were staying in he walked into entryway and was greeted by the scent of blood and death, he walked into the bedroom only to find his love Mizura dead with her eyes closed and a dead med-nin by the foot of the bed. He feared for the worst and was worried when he couldn't find his child or Madara. He then thought about what he was seeing and a thought occurred to him, ' _Madara could have been here when Mizura was giving birth, but why would the nurse be killed? Did Madara do this or was it an assassination attempt?_ ' He put those thoughts to the side as he looked again at his dead love and started to grieve for her death and that he doesn't know what has become of their son.

 **A little over ten years later**

A young ten year old boy could be spotted by the gate guards walking towards the village gates. He had strikingly blonde hair that was stung into a ponytail and hung towards the middle of his back (Like how Madara would wear his hair only slightly shorter and blonde), his skin was a smooth, unblemished, and slightly tanned. He was just slightly around 4'9" tall, slightly tall for his age showing he had an active childhood and from the looks of how their was a good amount of muscle on the small lean boy heading their way he was active in his physical training. The only truly strange thing about the boy was his eyes, they seemed to shimmer and show different colors depending on his emotion or how the light hit them, but as he got closer the guards clearly saw how they were an elegant mix of deep navy blue and golden brown irises with a very pale almost lavender colored sclera. The guards asked the boy to halt and looked over him now that he was standing in front of them. He was wearing a navy blue cloak (Minato's hokage cloak) with the Uchiha crest emblazoned upon both shoulders on the sleeves and on the back, it was situated beside the Senju crest and they were both only just above the Sarutobi crest and below the Uzumaki swirl. Under the cloak he was wearing a grey shirt (On one shoulder would be the Uchiha crest the other the Senju crest and on the back the Uzumaki and Sarutobi clan crests), over a mesh shirt, and his pants were were a solid black with a navy blue streak down both sides breaks to show his clan symbols again (Uzumaki crest near his left hip and Senju crests just below his knea on the left leg and the Sarutobi crest near his right hip and Uchiha crest on his right leg just below the knea.) Between the symbols on both legs where ninja pouches (though if one would look closely enough they would see kanji markings showing that there was storage seals to allow him to carry more things in the pouches and more all over the boys clothes and cloak.) His sandals were a mix of black, grey, blue. The guards were surprised at the number of clan symbols the boy was wearing, but didn't let it stop them from being cautious around the boy. The boy then spoke, "I am Anthony. I am originally from this village, but taken away from it soon after I was born by my grandfather. He has trained and raised me for the past ten years, but sadly he has passed on now, but before he did he told me this is where I was born and that I would be able to find my father and families. I have traveled here all by myself with only that limited information and the name of my father, so may I please enter the village to speak to the Hokage whomever it might be nowadays. When my grandfather took me with him it was still his friend Hashirama Senju?"

To say the gateguards were shocked would be an understatement, but they managed to collect themselves to reply, "That was ten years ago Shodai-sama sadly passed away only three years ago and his brother Tobirama-sama has become the Nidaime hokage. If your grandfather was friends with lord first he must have been a great man can you tell us who he is?"

Anthony sighed and said, "I am sorry I swore to my grandfather that I will first tell the hokage and then we will see who he will allow to know of my family. Sorry guys.

The guards shrugged it off saying, "It's fine kid well do you need an escort to the hokage tower?"

Anthony nodded his head and the guards signaled to a passing ANBU who was patrolling the walls and asked the ANBU to escort the young boy to the hokage tower to meet with the hokage. The ANBU just gave a visible nod and turned to face the boy. The boy quickly spoke up and said, "Ne ne, Neko-san why do you have a genjutsu on your hair?" The cat masked ANBU's eyes hardened under the mask, but the only response the boy got was the ANBU turning on its heel and walking into the village. "Oh well guess she doesn't want to chat with me. See you guys later." Anthony said and gave a quick wave to the guards as he went to catch up to his guide. It was a pleasant silence that was held between the two as they made their way through the still slumbering town. The ANBU glanced at the boy when she heard him chuckling who caught her look and said, "It's just my grandfather told me we left the village while they were sleeping Neko-chan and now I'm coming back while they are sleeping almost as if not a moment has passed since I had left." The ANBU's stumbled a little when the boy called out her gender, but only raised a brow in acknowledgement.

It wasn't too much longer until they reached the hokage tower and the ANBU left Anthony, so that she could inform the hokage of the boys arrival. The hokage raised a brow at hearing of the boy and all of his claims and dismissed the ANBU. He gave it a few moments after the ANBU left before he called out, "ENTER!" The doors opened and the young child walked right in and sat in a chair across from the leader of the village.

The hokage was about to start speaking when the boy asked, "Why did you wait after letting Neko-chan leave before calling me in?"

This got Tobirama to raise his brow before asking, "So you're a sensor?" The boy nodded before Tobirama said, "I was preparing myself and allowing you to calm whatever nerves you too had at this early hour. Now I was told you needed to tell me of your heritage?"

The boy simply nodded and reached into the Uchiha emblem on his cloak and pulled out an item, which had all of the ANBU and hokage tense up. The boy sensing this chuckled a little before saying, "You need not worry hokage-sama and ANBU-sans I only have grabbed a scroll that shows my family tree and has a letter from my grandfather. Though hokage-sama I think he wrote it for his friend Hashirama instead of you, for that I apologize."

Tobirama nodded and opened them and looked at the family tree and glared hard at the boy before spitting out, "If this is a joke boy I will kill you."

The boy only raised a brow and said, "I don't even know what they say hokage-sama, I was only told to show them to you and then after you were done open the other copy jiji-sensei gave me to read, or you would tell me."

Tobirama merely nodded his head and continued to read only to snort in laughter at what he was reading in the letter. He looked back at the boy and said, "That man was something else wasn't he?" The boy nodded "Well if there was any doubt if this information was legitimate this letter clears it up. No one would be able to copy Madara's personality this well." With that both hokage and the boy started to laugh, much to the surprise of the ANBU in the room.

"Now," The boy began bringing them back to the meeting, "is my um father still alive and in the village." At the end the boy looked anywhere, but at the hokage.

If he had been he would have seen the grin forming on the hokage's features before he said, "Well firstly you should know it has been ten years…" This seems to put the boy down a little, "... so I do need to say it will be hard for Saru to recognize you boy." The boy looked up at the hokage and the tears in his face slowed before his eyes narrowed into a glare that only got a chuckle from Tobirama. "Yes, your father is alive, but… " At this his face hardened back into a serious face, "… I need to warn you he did get over your mother's death after eight years and has recently married another clan member called Biwako. She is in terms your stepmother, so I will ask you to not stir things up too much for them." I shall take you to the compound now and later we can discuss about your ninja training and schooling, is that fine with you?"

The boy nodded and was nearly bouncing off of the walls at hearing of how he will get to see his family soon. It wasn't that far of a walk to go from the hokage tower to the Sarutobi compound in fact it was the closest compound and only a twenty minute walk. The guards at the entrance to the compound weren't too surprised to see Tobirama and so were relaxed and easily allowed Tobirama and little Anthony to enter to compound and walk to the clan heads house where Tobirama knocked on the door. They didn't wait long before hearing a grumbling voice on the other side of the door along with a few locks being undone. A man opened the door and seeing who it was opened it wide saying, "Sensei? What do I owe the pleasure of you coming to my house at eight in the morning?" He catches sight of Anthony, "And who's the brat?"  
Tobirama grins and Hiruzen starts to worry, his sensei doesn't grin like that unless something bad is about to happen. "Well Hiruzen I just wanted to introduce you to someone important…" they both glance at Anthony who is looking at the floor, "this boy is the grandson of Madara Uchiha and Mia Senju-Uzumaki, and son to Mizura Senju-Uchiha and one Hiruzen Sarutobi. This is Anthony Senju-Uzumaki-Uchiha-Sarutobi."

Hiruzen's mouth dried up immediately as he looked from the boy to his sensei and back again. He looked down and said only loud enough for the others to hear him, "Is it really him sensei?" Tobirama nodded and handed Hiruzen the letter and family tree that Anthony had given him earlier. Hiruzen looked over the papers before tears filled his eyes and he looked over at Anthony again, this time he rushed over and hugged the boy. They both soon became a weeping mess that in turn woke up Biwako who stomped into the room ready to make heads roll. The young medic-nin was about to start yelling when she saw her husband and what appeared to be a small child holding each other crying while the hokage sat next to them drinking some tea.

She raised a brow at the hokage who in turn just said, "Family reunion." as he shunshined from the house.

This left a very confused Biwako who waited for a few moments before she disturbed the 'family reunion' by pulling the two apart and asking, "What did the hokage mean by family reunion?"

The boy laughed a little and answered for his father, "It is as he said I am reuniting with my family after not seeing them for the ten years that I have been alive. Let me introduce myself I am Anthony Senju-Uzumaki-Uchiha-Sarutobi, grandson of Madara Uchiha and Mia Senju-Uzumaki (who is direct cousins of Hashirama and Tobirama Senju and Mito Uzumaki-Senju), also grandson of Sasuke Sarutobi and Mina Sarutobi, and finally son of Hiruzen Sarutobi and Mia Senju-Uzumaki-Uchiha. I have just returned from living with my recently deceased grandfather." At this a few teardrops fall from the boy's eyes, "Although I am glad to be home and finally meet my father and stepmother." At this Both older Sarutobi are proud and astonished at the level of maturity the young child has shown. "I only have one last request from Madara-jiji to fulfil and that is to go to the ninja academy to become a ninja. So please otōsan and Biwako-okasan?" The boy's eyes widened dramatically and tears readily appeared in the corners, a dramatic spotlight hit, and if all that wasn't enough his bottom lip was quivering.

Both older Sarutobi were caught off guard and unaware of the dreaded _**puppy-eyes no jutsu**_ so they quickly caved into it. The boys smile nearly split his face before he ran up and hugged them both saying, "Thank you otōsan, thank you okasan."

The two now parents look at each other and realize they were played, but not too much as they would have let him go anyways. They just shrugged their shoulders and hugged the little boy back.

 **Three and a half years later**

Anthony had graduated from the ninja academy and was assigned to a ninja squad with his friend Ria Namikaze and Shiki Aburame. They worked very well together and it was painfully obvious that two of the members were crushing on each other, well obvious to all around them. The two new genin were completely oblivious to the others feelings and it was starting to annoy the usually calm Aburame, so during their graduation ceremony Shiki managed to push his friend into asking Ria out on a date. Of course the girl said yes and they were almost inseparable and somehow the friends teamwork went from good to the best teamwork ever seen before in the history of the hidden leaf village. With the awkwardness ironed out between the two members the team was able to function much more smoothly. The combination attacks that would have been messed up became perfect and the timing of their best friend shiki was always there when needed. Each was smart and very skilled separately, but when they combined their knowledge and strategy making even a Nara would have been hard pressed to out think their plans.

During the chunin exams they were able to pass the first exam given by the torture and investigation head Rance Uzuki by being able to think of a plan by gathering the answers to the test from the other test takers and being brave enough to sit through the tenth question. They set an all time record for completing the second stage of the exams in the forest of death that was proctored by Zen Mitarashi. The number of participants that actually passed the second stage was only four genin teams and a few of those quit leaving only eight participants all three of team 3( Anthony's team), two from a team of suna ninja, one Iwa ninja, and two kumo ninja. It was a harsh exam and the four ninja who quit only did so because of the injuries that they received during the second stage.

The hokage looked at the participants and decided that they wouldn't need to have a preliminary round and that in a month they would proceed to fight in the final stage of the chunin exams. He made a quick speech of the importance of the chunin exams and what to expect during the final round. After he was done he dismissed all of the ninja so that they could leave training ground 44.

Anthony and Ria trained together through the month off and developed their relationship more. It was a good sight to see for the citizens of Konoha especially seeing as the Namikaze clan were going extinct in recent years, Ria was actually one of the slim few remaining Namikaze and the very last of the main line. The main line of the Namikaze clan were gifted with the swift release or jinton. So when it was discovered that she was dating someone the village was ecstatic with the good news that maybe one of their famous clans would make a great comback in the near future.

 **A month later**

The chunin exams were once again back and the stadium was jam packed with villagers and ninja from all over the Elemental Nations, even the daimios came from all of their nations to see the spectacle and the future of their nations. The first of the fights was between Shiki and one of the suna ninja. The battle didn't last long as Shiki easily dominated the battle by keeping the short ranged fighter away with his assaults of kikaichu beetles that continuously drained his opponent of his chakra. It wasn't long before the suna nin passed out from chakra exhaustion, his reserves weren't as large as most of the other genin in the exams so for Shiki he was the best person he could have faced.

The next was a battle between one of the Kumo ninja and the Iwa ninja, which resulted in the Iwa nin using a strategy and pulling out a win.

The next battle was between a Kumo ninja and Ria, it was an easy battle for Ria considering her family's swift release techniques and wind element against the Kumo ninja's lightning element. The start of the fight started and both fighters went through a quick series of seals and called out their jutsu _**Wind Style: Great Breakthrough/Lightning Style: Electromagnetic Murder**_. The techniques battled it out in between the two and then cancelled out and the fighters met in the middle in a taijutsu confrontation Ria was using the Namikaze's Hummingbird style while the Kumo ninja used the thunder fist style. Ria was no slouch when it came to taijutsu, but the thunder fist style was made on strength and speed while the hummingbird style was made for speed and nimbleness of its fighter, so the kumo nin was able to push Ria back until she was forced to use her jinton. _**Swift Release: Flash Step**_. In a flash she went from in front of the kumo nin pinned against a wall to behind the nin and going through seals and calling out _**Wind Style: Wind Dragon**_ the dragon that came from her mouth slammed the kumo nin into the wall and knocked him unconscious. The Raikage could be heard cursing about how easily this year's shinobi were good and his were becoming weak and cursing about the Namikaze clans Jinotn.

As the raikage was calmed down it was time for the final two fighters to make their way to the arena floor to finish the first round of final stage of the chunin exams. The suna nin quietly walked down the steps and arrived in front of the proctor Ken Hayate, but his approach was not reciprocated by the final contestant as a kunai stuck into the ground in front of the two and in a yellow flash Anthony appeared standing where the kunai was. The raikage could be heard yelling about another Namikaze, but was hushed when the hokage yelled out, "YOU BRAT THAT'S MY TECHNIQUE!"

This got the ground to laugh as the boy looked up at the kage box and at his hokage before shouting back, "BUT HOKAGE-JIJI I MAKE IT LOOK BETTER… not to mention you made me recreate it by myself."

He mumbled the last part, but the hokage still heard him and yelled, "OF COURSE I MADE YOU RELEARN IT! JUST BECAUSE YOU'RE FAMILY DOESN'T MEAN I'M JUST GOING TO HAND YOU EVERYTHING!"

This had the boy wave his hand in a dismissing gesture before he said, "Yeah, yeah, hokage-jiji. Now if you don't mind I have a fight to win." He said with a small pout at the end causing many to laugh at his childish actions, but the hokage just grumbled as he nodded to Hayate and retook his seat. The fight began and was almost ended as quickly as it started thanks to the match up of elemental jutsu they sent at each other. _**Wind Style: Great Breakthrough/ Fire Style: Great Fire Annihilation**_ , this caught the attention of many as one of Madara's jutsu was once again released upon the world and this time it was fueled by the suna nins jutsu as it devoured him completely erasing his existence not even ash remained the crowd was stunned at the powerful jutsu that was used. That is until an Uchiha stood up and yelled, "That is an Uchiha jutsu we demand to know where you learned it from boy!"

Anthony looked op into the stands and many were taken aback as they stared into a pair of fully matured sharingan. He stared down at the Uchiha who had spoken a moment ago and said, "That stopped being an Uchiha jutsu the moment you kicked my family from the clan, but if you insist on knowing where I learned it from it was personally taught and drilled into my being from my grandfather **MADARA UCHIHA!** " This caught many of the Uchiha off guard as none thought about the repercussions of getting rid of Madara and his family and here it was glaring at them from the arena. A chorus of "Hn's" was the only response Anthony was given as he made his way back to the contestants booth.

The next fight was quickly started and it was Ria versus the Iwa nin, which she ended with in the first few moments of the fight by using her jinton to get behind the Iwa kunoichi and knock her out, thus ending the fight.

Shiki and Anthony walked to the arena and as the match started Shiki sent out some of his kikaichu beetles to test out how much chakra Anthony still had remaining and after receiving his answers from his beatles he turned to the proctor and said, "This match is over, why you might ask. It is simple because Anthony-san still has a large portion of chakra remaining and he would be able to destroy my kikaichu beetles thus ending the fight anyway." He fixed his dark shaded glasses and started to walk up the steps to the contestants booth saying, "good luck Ria-san, Anthony-san."

Anthony looked at his friend before saying, "That was a good decision Shiki, though I wish I did get to fight you. Oh well, that just gives me more chakra to battle it out with Ria-chan. Hey Ria-chan you should hurry up or else you won't get your reward I promised you."

Before he even finished his words a yellow flash was in front of him trying to shush him with a bright red flush covering most of her face. He chuckled at her reaction before saying, "Don't worry Ria-chan I'll still give it to you, but now I get to keep it a secret. I won't tell you unless you beat me or else I won't tell you until I finish the preparations." This caught the attention of many in the crowd, but the hokage only kept a sly grin.

"Well then I'll just have to beat you so that you have to tell me then." Ria said with a big smile.

The fight started and Anthony reached into one of his pouched and threw a kunai into the air and formed a few hand seals and calling out _**Ninja Art: Shuriken Shadow Clone Jutsu**_ and the kunai quickly became thousands of kunai and landed all around the arena. He looked at Ria as he said, "Now that that's out of the way we can test out which is better your jinton or my _**Hirashin**_."

The hokage's eyebrows scrunched up in annoyance as he called out, "OI BRAT IT'S MY TECHNIQUE!"

The Blonde boy looked up to the kage box and shouted, "IT MIGHT HAVE STARTED THAT WAY JIJI, BUT THIS ONE IS ALL MINE I IMPROVED YOURS AND NOW IT'S MINE!" Then he was making rapid jumps amongst his kunai to avoid Ria and her as she called out _**Swift Release: Dance of Hermes**_ this allowed her to continuously perform the flash step and allowed her to keep up and almost outclass Anthony's jutsu, but he made her falter when he changed up his jumping pattern and hit her and almost knocked her unconscious. Even with her still up she would have to take a break from using her jinton so he quickly flashed and engaged her in a mutated version of her hummingbird style and was able to pin her in a corner with one of his kunai at her neck and his other hand forming seals for an uzumaki jutsu. Ria saw this and forfeited the match, just as he finished the seals.

She called, "Proctor I forfeit, I still need a few more moments until I could use my jinton properly again, which before that he would have used his paralysis seal on me."

Hayate was shocked at what Ria thought Anthony was doing he only knew of one person who could use fuinjutsu with hand seals and she was Lady Mito. Mito just so happened to be in the stands and was very worried for the young boy because his hand seals were almost all wrong. She would have to teach that boy some more about their family seals. She refused to blame herself for showing him some of the more correct ways, but she fully blamed Madara for telling him about them in the first place. She sighed and sat back into her seat a little more, waiting for the tournament to be over so she could congratulate her cousin. Tobirama stood along with the Tsuchikage to announce the four genin that would become chunin and to congratulate Anthony on his winning the tournament.

 **Four years later**


	2. Intro Part 2

_A/N: Welcome back to another chapter guys. I'm glad you guys liked my first chapter! I hope you guys continue to enjoy my work and please don't forget to leave me some reviews. As much as I hate to admit it it has been another day and I didn't make much headway on becoming the owner of Naruto, but I still own my original plot-lines and characters._

 _Well I won't hold you back any longer I hope you enjoy the new chapter and please leave a review!_

Four years later

An ANBU was standing outside of a tall building inside of the Namikaze clan compound, the mask was easily identifiable as a kitsune. It was given to him as a prank when he was initiated into ANBU by the newly inaugurated sandaime hokage, which was his father Hiruzen Sarutobi. It was only a year ago that his father let him take the jōnin exams and he was able to pass through relatively easily only having to fight hard against a few mist ninja with the hyoton, though it was thanks to them that he discovered that if he used his _**Hiraishin**_ kunai while it was in the air he could manipulate it so he appeared with the kunai back in his hand. He was grateful to his squad mates and a few other ANBU who filled out his recommendation forms as well, especially now that he was capable of getting a promotion to ANBU captain.

He was walking to the clan heads house so that he could catch up, since he had just gotten back from a month long mission in the land of rivers. He wasn't even able to open the door before a blur of blonde tackled him to the ground. He blinked a few times before he laughed and removed his mask saying, "I guess you were still able to sense me, even with how hard I was trying to mask my chakra signature." Clouds seemed to grow above his head, before quickly poofing away and a huge grin coated his features. "Well I guess the surprise I promised you will be ruined as well."

The blonde haired woman quickly jumped up and started bouncing, "What!? I hope you are kidding, there's no way I would ruin any of your surprises." The man raised an eyebrow as he dusted himself off, only to receive giggles from the girl. "Well other than when you come over to visit, those don't count." She said with a little pout.

This time the man grinned and said, "Well Ria-chan, I must admit it is helpful that I set up a surprise dinner at the _The Twinned Leaf_."

The girl gasped at hearing that, the twinned leaf was a fancy new restaurant that opened up a few months ago. It was almost always packed and you had to do something major for them to even think about accepting a reservation. She raised a brow as she examined the man standing across from her, "Well since it must have taken quite the effort to get a reservation there I will just have to accompany you An-kun."

She then gave a quick hop and gave him a chaste kiss on his lips. She grinned at getting the man to blush, before she grabbed his arm and pulled the dazed man inside. Anthony shook his head to clear allow himself to focus and said, "Well you will need to hurry and get ready the reservations are for six thirty and it's already five forty-five, so you might want to go get ready."  
Ria jumped up and quickly ran up the stairs to get to her bedroom to get ready. It took her roughly thirty minutes to get ready and come back down to the living room wearing a dark blue form fitting dress that left her back bare and reached just above her knees, with the ocean blue lightning bolt of the main branch of the Namikaze clan. She walked in seeing Anthony in light grey dress pants, with a black buttoned up shirt, and his cloak (The same as when he came to the village a few years ago, but now the four clan symbols are a little more spread out on the back with the hidden leaf symbol in the middle. It also has seals that allow it to adjust to his prefered length, thickness, weight, design, and colors). In all they were both left in silence at how good they both looked. Anthony shook off the stun first and he said, "You look absolutely gorgeous Ria-chan."

Pink started to form on Ria's cheeks, but she was happy. She said, "You don't look too shabby yourself ninja boy."

This earned a grin from the boy and a quick chuckle from the two. Anthony looked at the clock on the wall and said, "We need to get there quick Ria-hime grab ahold of me." She reached over and they disappeared in a bright golden flash and reappeared a few feet away from the restaurant in another golden flash. Anthony held her hand as he smoothly led them into the building and caught the attention of the hostess saying, "seats for two under Sarutobi!"

It didn't take much longer before they were quickly taken back to a table in the middle of the packed restaurant, which got another raised eyebrow from Ria and a dismissing shrug from Anthony. They ordered dinner and were slowly eating and talking when the restaurant slowly got quieter and quieter until it was almost completely silent. Ria looked around them and noticed quite a large amount of her friends eating nearby and that Anthony seemed to get nervous as the place grew quiet. She turned around again to look for the waiter and when she looked back she caught Anthony on the floor next to her on a knea. That's when it clicked in her mind, ' _Fancy dinner, friends all gathered in a high class restaurant at the same time, An-kun getting nervous, and the sudden silence._ ' Anthony took a quick and shaky breath before he started, "Ria-chan, I know this may not be the surprise you were expecting, but you must admit it has to be a good one." He took another shaky breath and pulled out a box, "Now Ria-chan I have been dating you for the past four and a half years and I must say that you have made me a very happy man, happier than even when I was traveling the nations with Madara-jiji. I started to fall for you the moment I saw how hard you worked back at the academy, and have only continued to fall more and more in love with you as the time has passed. I know nothing on this plane of existence more beautiful than you, nor anything that I will ever love more. I would never leave you alone in this world and would like the rest of the world to know you are mine as much as I am yours. Will you Ria Namikaze marry me?"

The tension around the table was almost bone crushing as Ria just sat there, the tension was clear when Anthony let out a few chuckles and said, "Maybe it was an even better surprise than I thought, ne Ria-chan?"

This finally got a reaction from the girl as she started to laugh as tears started to fall from her eyes. She started by nodding her head and then choked out, "Yes… of course I would love to marry you An-kun."

An smiled a truly amazing smile, it truly brought warmth to all that were close enough to see it. It warmed up the room completely clearing out any of the remaining tension in the room as he slipped the ring that had gems showing her clan symbol surrounded by two diamonds in the shape of the leaf symbol. The whole restaurant sounded off clapping and as Ria looked around all she could see was her friends and soon to be family, when she looked at Anthony all she got was, "I may have rented out the whole place for tonight, or maybe as the owner of the place I just closed it down early to give us our special moment surrounded by friends and family."

She looked up shocked at her now fiance he was the owner of one of the most popular restaurants in the land of fire.

That would definitely come in handy in the near future.

Two years later

It was a good warm spring day in the hidden village and the recently appointed ANBU captain kitsune was making his way back from a quick mission that had only lasted a few weeks and he was eager to make it back home and see his wife. He made a stop at the hokage tower and gave his report to his father, who was also strangely eager to dismiss him. He didn't think too much about it and quickly flashed into the ANBU headquarters where he congratulated his team on their successful mission and dismissed them. He took his time taking off his ANBU equipment and putting it away securely in his personal locker. He reported the mission to the ANBU commander and after being dismissed from their he flashed back to his house where his wonderful wife was nervously waiting for him.

' _How is going to react to the news? Oh I hope he's as excited as I was when I found out._ ' She was given any more time to think about it as a golden flash could be seen from the cracks of their bedroom door. She took a deep breath as she walked over the smooth and comfortably warm wooden floor of the hallway to the master bedroom, she shakily reached out her arm and quickly opened the door and without second thought or giving a waning she yelled out, "YOU'RE GOING TO BE A FATHER!" and bolted from the open door leaving a very confused and nearly deaf Anthony standing in the doorway. He stood there not understanding what was going on for another few seconds before it slowly started to piece together in his mind.

"I'm going to be a father?" He whispered to himself, then a smile lit up the room as he yelled out to where any houses near the compound could hear, "I'M GOING TO BE A FATHER DATTEBAYO!" He didn't stop there either he went ahead and flashed outside and ran through the leaf village announcing the same thing for everyone to hear his news.

Everyone was in good moods for the rest of the night, but none so more than the expecting mother who chased after her husband and dragged him home.

Seven months later

Anthony was standing in front of his father and was a little bothered by the fact that he was there in his ANBU gear while his wife was almost eight months into her pregnancy. Hiruzen could see the irritation in his son just by the way he was standing before him. Of course he knew he was and he deserved to be angry, but the situation was out of his hands the mission he was about to give to his son and the two other ANBU squads was of the utmost important and incredibly difficult. If there was even a possibility for it to be achieved he needed the best his forces had to offer and his son just so happened to be one of the few that fit that description.

"I know a few of you may not like to have been called in here on such short notice, but you are ANBU and I expect you to act like it." Many of the ANBU straightened and a the squad that used to be his sons all tensed at his words. This had him raise a brow, but he quickly dismissed it as loyalty. The aforementioned son straightened and regained his bearing as an ANBU captain, so he continued, "I needed the best this village has to offer and all of you in this room fit that description perfectly. ANBU Captain Kitsune, you are the main leader of this mission." The masked man stepped forward and took the scroll offered to him, before retaking his position at the center of the three squads. "This mission has officially gained the SS rank, that is why three ANBU squads have been selected to complete it, to sum up the mission you twelve and Captain Kitsune have been tasked is to find and eliminate the missing nin Haruka Uchiha. She was once an Uchiha elder, but the current head of the clan cleaned house and removed the old greedy elders and placed different members as his advisors. Haruka didn't take kindly to this and killed several other Uchiha and other Leaf ninja during her escape, she has been marked an S rank missing nin and it seems she has joined up with at least one other missing ninja as we have lost several hunter ninja and ANBU squads that were tasked with securing her. ANBU this is your mission, now get out of here and get it done."

A simultaneous response of, "HAI HOKAGE-SAMA" sounded before it seemed a breeze passed through the room and that was the only indication of the ANBU leaving. Hiruzen sighed and thought, ' _Hurry back son and don't you dare and die on us out there. You are needed by too many people here._ '

A little over a month later

The ANBU squad finally found their target and she was traveling with a group of other B and A-rank missing nin from all over the elemental nations, they were currently at the border of waterfall country, iron country, and fire country. This would be a delicate mission that could quickly escalate into a war between the three countries. Kitsune had the three squad leaders as he was explaining how he planned to surround and eliminate the six missing nin, as he finished he got a quick series of nods as they left to get their teams in position.

Kitsune sighed and waited to get the signal over his intercom on when they were all in position. It was only a wait of five minutes before he heard the all of the teams send in the signal of three quick clicks and the three keywords (Slug, Toad, and Snake). He took a deep breath and began his approach, the plan involved him engaging the enemy alone at first and then the other squads would then move in to surprise attack the nin from their positions. It was a plan befitting a Nara, but he did not take into account that one of the squad leaders didn't like him. It was hard to see why he hated Anthony, he was a good ninja and a good citizen of Konoha, Hebi was very jealous of the many things that Anthony had and he didn't. Hebi was a man from the Uchiha clan, but never was he given the respect that many of the other members got and he definitely didn't like how the grandson of Madara was so well off. So he thought, ' _I'll just hold off until both sides are tired out or dead and finish off the survivors._ '

Anthony was getting close to the missing nins camp when he sensed motion from them and quickly went through hand seals and called out, " _ **Fire Style: Great Fire Annihilation**_ " and as the great wave of fire swept into the small clearing he stopped and went through another set of hand seals and called out, " _ **Wind Style: Great Cyclone Dome**_ " The wind attack fueled the fire jutsu and made a large dome of quickly rotating fire as he saw this he called out, " _ **Collaboration Technique: Blaze Release: Spiraling Dome of Annihilation**_ " He smirked at the name thinking, ' _I can't wait until I show everyone my new jutsu and I can't believe I thought up such a cool name on the spot like that Dattebayo!_ ' He stopped feeding the jutsu chakra and watched as it slowly dissipated revealing a large blackened crater where six ash piles, but only two were large enough to be corpses and the other four were obviously objects the missing nin substituted with. He sighed and tossed a kunai at a seemingly inconspicuous tree and the kunai flew just to the left of the tree and continue passed.

Well it would have continued if there wasn't a flash of gold before Anthony appeared holding the kunai in his left while slashing out with the katana he had unsealed before performing the _**Hiraishin**_. The katana slashed through the tree and revealed the now headless form of a missing nin. As he resealed his katana he was forced to jump back into the clearing avoiding the kunai and shuriken that were thrown from someone in the forest. Anthony reached out with his sensing ability and felt the other missing nin trying to surround him, but he surprised them by signaling the other ANBU to attack.

This should have finished the mission, but the squad with Hebi weren't moving, in fact when Anthony pushed his senses farther trying to detect them he could only feel the signature of an alive Hebi and the quickly fading signatures of the deceased ANBU. So now he still had to deal with their final opponent, Haruka. He checked in with the other squads to see the assault squad was still fine with only a few minor injuries, the tracker squad suffered one loss and the other two made it only light injuries, and sadly the support and medic squad (Hebi's squad) had only one survivor and the other four were dead. He sighed again and signaled to the other squads to head back to the leaf while he takes care of Haruka with Hebi.

The others didn't like the thought of leaving him there, but also knew the importance of following his orders. They turned and started the travel back to konoha. Kitsune turned and rushed over to aid Hebi, or so he thought. He was surprised when suddenly he entered the clearing to see the two waiting for him to enter. Hebi took off his mask showing off a slashed forehead protector and his fully matured sharingan eyes. Anthony sighed as he too took off his mask and stored it in his storage seal and tightened his own unscathed hitai-ate. He then closed his eyes and displayed his own fully mature sharingan. He pulled out two of his kunai and got into a defensive stance. This got a chuckle from the other two sharingan users who also pulled out a pair of kunai themselves and charged at the lone ANBU captain.

Anthony took a deep breath and threw one of his kunai making the Uchiha jump in different directions to avoid his teleporting technique, but the didn't anticipate him using it anyway and threw the other kunai at Haruka while she was in mid jump and flashing to that kunai and slashing her with the one that he had grabbed after the first jump. Haruka followed up his strike by bringing her kunai in an x-defense, but Anthony's was using wind chakra with the chakra conductive metal in the kunai allowing it to cut through the kunais and left a deep gash in her arm. He couldn't do any more damage as he had to dodge the rock thrown from Hebi or, now that he got a better look at him, Akahito Uchiha. He took notice how the other two still had almost full reserves, while he was pushing just under three quarters of his reserves, which was just slightly less than what the two had combined. He silently sent a quick thanks to all of his ancestors for blessing him with his large stores of chakra and to his grandfather for having him hone his control and telling him to constantly improve his reserves and control.

He didn't get much more time to waste on those thoughts as both of the Uchiha were going through hand signs, with his sharingan active he copied them as he started his own set of hand seals, as they all finished they called out the jutsus. " _ **Fire Style: Head Mincing Pain/ Wind Style: Wind Dragon/ Water Style: Tsunami**_ " The Techniques all clashed with each other, the wind and fire jutsu of the two Uchiha combined and formed a large fire dragon that charged straight at the quickly building wave of water. For Anthony this depleted about a quarter of his chakra reserves, while the other two ninja still had good three quarters left still keeping it even, but as the jutsu clash the tsunami started to overpower and outlast the fire dragon and collapse down on the two Uchiha. Seeing this Anthony did made two quick hand seals and called out, " _ **Lightning Style: Electromagnetic Murder**_ " The lightning quickly spread out and coated the water, which made contact with the two Uchiha. Haruka was hit full on by the combined jutsu and was electrified, but Akahito was able to avoid the brunt of the jutsu by using the _**kawarimi no jutsu**_ to switch with a nearby log.

While he was stunned Anthony moved over and quickly cut off the head of Haruka and placed it in a storage scroll and burned the rest of the body with a quick fireball. He turned back to see Akahito forming hand seals and not know what technique he would use went with one of his strongest fire jutsu. Finishing at the same time they both called out their jutsu, " _ **Fire Style: Phoenix Flower Jutsu/ Fire Style: True Hydra Jutsu**_ " The two expelled their jutsu from their mouths and clashed as they both continued to feed them, Anthony's jutsu was easily powering through Akihito's jutsu. Well it was until Anthony suddenly stopped feeding the jutsu and threw one of his kunai at the Uchiha's feet and tried to flash and surprise him, but Akahito caught the movement and pulled out his tanto in preparation. Anthony flashed to his kunai and slashed out with another of his kunai which cut through Akahito, which as he fell turned into a log indicating his use of the substitution jutsu once again. Anthony was about to look for his opponent when his own jutsu struck him from behind and knocked him down and left him with bad burns on his back.

This on its own wasn't too bad, so Anthony shakily started to get to his feet. He wasn't able to fully stand up, before he felt something push into his back and poke out of his stomach, as he looked down he heard, "I thought you would have been smarter than that, little An-kun."

The blade was pulled out of him and Akahito walked in front of the man and laughed saying, "Look at the famous Anthony Sarutobi, slowly dieing to the lowly Akahito Uchiha recent missing nin of Konoha. Now maybe if you look at me nicely I'll take care of that lovely wife of yours and maybe not kill you son." Anthony spat blood into the man's eyes. "How Fucking dare you spit your pathetic blo…"

That was all the farther he got as he finally cleared the blood from his eyes and looked at the grin on the dieing blondes face. He glanced down towards his chest only to find Anthony's katana impaled where his heart was supposed to be. He tried to say something else, but all that came out was a gurgling sound as he choked on his own blood and died. Anthony stood over the freshly killed Uchiha and pulled his blade out and cut of his head and burned the body.

He turned to walk away, but he only made it a few steps before he collapsed face first into the ground. He rolled over to look at his wound and saw that it was more severe than he thought at first, he would have to make it to a hospital before going back to konoha. He searched for the familiar pull of his _**Hiraishin**_ seals and when he felt the familiar tug at where he thought his group stopped at a hospital he flashed to it. Arriving in the town an elderly man spotted him and had two of his workers carry him to the hospital. Anthony was barely conscious of his surrounding and when he noticed they were heading to the hospital he thanked them and then his last foot holds and fell into the bliss of unconsciousness.

A few moments later

A group of ANBU that were sent out immediately after the rest of the squad checked in with the hokage about their current status and location, justed reached the forest and saw the great destruction that had occurred only a few moments ago. They also took notice of the amount of blood that was in the area and quickly searched for their captain. After almost a full hour of searching and finding nothing, but the two piles of ashes and pools of blood they decided one of the piles must have been the remains of their captain and the other his enemy. They then left to report it to the hokage.

They rushed from the forest to the village in a few short hours and then shunshined into the hokage's office and in their grief and worry of the ANBU and hokage respectably they failed to notice the unexpected visitor outside the door. The hokage in his worry and rushed mindset rushed for the details uncaring about his privacy seals. "Hokage sama when we reached the location left by the last ANBU squads we searched and discovered two piles of ash that closely resemble bodies. We also noticed large pools of blood surrounding the area, we could not find anyone else or him anywhere. We were able to find and bring back the corpses of all of the other killed ANBU, but we fear that Captain kitsune was one of the piles of ash and the other was the enemy he took with him."

He would have continue, but there was a loud crash outside the door. They both rushed out to check who it was and they discovered a weeping Ria whose water seemed to have broken in her state of distress. Hiruzen looked at the ANBU and yelled, "Get to the hospital and have Tsunade there she would be the best choice to help with this operation."

The ANBU all nodded their agreement and with a hail of, "HAI HOKAGE-SAMA" they all took off to either find Tsunade or rush over to get a room prepped.

Hiruzen then spoke to his ANBU guards, "Help me get Mrs. Namikaze to the hospital room that is being prepared and we must be careful with her, she is in a sensitive state right now."

No acknowledgement was needed as the men quickly and gently picked the woman up and carried her to the hospital as fast as the they could without risking her health in the process. It was long until they were all kicked out of the operation room and Tsunade was trying her best to save both the mother and the premature child. She refused to lose anyone that was apart of her family no matter how distant and she was rewarded by saving the little boy's life. After she cleaned the boy up and held him out to his mother she glanced over and gave a strained smile, but shook her head. "Thank you Tsunade. You managed to save our son, but as it is I Know I don't have much longer. I know it's selfish of me, but I don't want to be in a world where he isn't. I know I should want to be here with my son, but I gave the rest of my chakra and energy trying to keep little Minato alive. Thank … you … Tsu... na...de." With those final words Ria Namikaze passed away without even having the opportunity to hold her son.

 _ **A/N: Yep and thus ends the the second chapter of Naruto and his Grandfather, did you enjoy? Sorry for ending it on a sad note like I did, but I needed a nap and well its getting closer to the next arc. Well I'll get more into the aftermath of Minato's birth next chapter, have a good break and maybe I'll get the next chapter out before Easter. If not though have a good one and if you don't celebrate Easter, well enjoy your weekend or whatever you wanna celebrate this weekend. I know I'm going to have fun hanging out with my family... well as much fun as I can. Love you guys and please leave a quick review.**_


	3. Minato Namikaze?

_**Hello everyone,**_

 _ **Sorry for taking so long to write this chapter I have been really busy with getting done with school and work starting up. I also had my military service that took up all of last month so I was in the middle of several fields with a lot of motivation and no way to record it and post it for you all. Again sorry about that, but I hope you guys enjoy this updated chapter.**_

 _ **Sincerely,**_

 _ **Knode820**_

 _ **P.S. I don't own anything Naruto related except my OC's and my original ideas**_

A Week Later

It took a few days until Anthony woke up from his exhausted and severely injured state, it took him another four whole days until the hospital would allow him to start moving around. Anthony was walking through a hallway with the help of a nurse, who's nametag read _Janice_ , when he heard a doctor talking about a poor child that was born and was orphaned when the mother died. This information was not sitting well with Anthony, for some reason he just couldn't get the picture of his wife slowly dying as she gives birth to their child. He shook his head a few times and then walked to the nurse's station to see when he would be released. One of the nurses who heard him telling his story about his pregnant wife took pity on him and explained that he would be able to check out in a few more days if the doctor okayed him and the latest his injuries would keep him the hospital was two more weeks. He nodded and was helped back to his room and then left to rest and think about what was happening in Konoha.

He didn't have to wait too long as the doctor who had been taking care of him and checked up on his condition. He went through a quick checklist and questioned Anthony about some of his symptoms or if there were any pains that he has noticed, which Anthony shook his head to each. The doctor smiled and said, "That's all I have then, you seem well enough to check out of the hospital tonight. I would rather you spend the night here and then set out in the morning, is that alright with you?" Anthony scrunched up his face, but nodded his head, "Thank you and now I'll just file some of this paperwork and get your release papers ready for tomorrow. Take it easy."

The next morning Anthony woke up early and got himself dressed in an ANBU uniform he pulled from a seal on his arm. He still had some stitches so it took him the better part of an hour to carefully maneuver the fabrics over his tender flesh and sore bones. He resealed armor and decided to see how he felt using chakra, as he meditated and allowed his chakra to saturate the air around him he was glad to feel no pain. He relaxed and allowed the air around him to return to normal and walked out to check out of the hospital.

The process was quickly finished, with the nurses already having his paperwork ready, he signed the paperwork and payed for his visit in a matter of minutes. It took him maybe a total of ten minutes from the time he left his room and exiting the hospital completely. His face turned serious as the doors were shut behind him and he searched for the familiar pull from his Hiraishin markers. He felt the many pulls all at once and sorted through until he found the quickest path and flashed to multiple different markers in rapid succession to preserve more chakra instead of making one large jump all the way back to Konoha.

Not even a minute later he flashed in front of the East gates of the village and walked towards the chunin guarding it, it took them a few moments before they allowed him entry. He flashed to ANBU Headquarters and dropped off his report on the commander's desk, since it was too early for anyone, minus a few guards, to be inside. He then flashed to the Hokage's office and smiled when he noticed his father who seemed to have just nodded off, his smile turned into a grin as he held a hand seal, whispered, " ** _Water Style: Wakey Wakey Jutsu_** " and spit out a small glob of water that landed on his father instantly waking him up.

Hiruzen instantly jumped up and almost fell when he slipped getting into his defensive stance, he was confused however when he heard five pairs of snickering coming from around the room. He looked around and noticed a sole figure in front of his desk as the snickering faded away he said, "I thought you were supposed to protect me from attacks not laugh at me or certainly not be the one to do it!"

This resulted in the ANBU standing on the other side of his desk to chuckle and remove his mask showing his father it was him. Before he got to say anything though Anthony was tackled to the ground by the teary eyed older man, he groaned and nearly screamed and fainted the instant he hit the floor with his father on top of him. He managed to stay conscious as his father got off and helped him get off the ground.

It didn't take long for Hiruzen to shake off the surprise of his son coming back to the village alive and for the most part safe, his smile slipped from his face. Anthony noticed the change in his mood and quickly voiced his concern, "What happened dad? I didn't notice anything wrong with the village on my way here."

Hiruzen sighed again wishing that he could be anywhere other than here having to tell his son what needed to be said. His face creased with fresh worry and sorrow as he thought about how his son would take the news. With a final sigh, he looked into his sons face, the young man's face usually so full of life and warmth, was now full of worry and concern. "Son…" At that Anthony stiffened even if only slightly, but Hiruzen caught it, "…I need to say that a squad I sent out to find you was unable to find you so you were reported dead." At this Anthony's eyes went wide, whether from pure confusion or with surprise Hiruzen couldn't tell, "This information was not well received from me and your wife." This time the Sarutobi head could see the realization dawning on his son's face, and the denial trying to convince himself he was wrong. "The stress pushed her into giving birth before schedule, she gave birth with the help of Tsunade. She was unable to save…"

Anthony fell down to his knees and started to weep for his 'losses', Hiruzen allowed his son to let out tears and placed a comforting arm on his son's shoulder. Anthony wept like this for the better part of an hour before he looked up at his father, the eyes that looked up at his father were not the usual bright self. The eyes now looking at the hokage were the maroon of the sharingan, but gone was the simple three tomoe pattern. This was Anthony's mangekyo sharingan, now there were six tomoe inside of three interconnected ovals. (Think of sasuke's sharingan minus tri pronged windmill and six tomoe in the outsides parts of the ovals. I will add a picture of what the eyes look like.) Hiruzen took a step back in shock and as he did he took in the rest of his sons features, the boy's shoulders no longer sagged, they were tense, he had blood dripping from his eyes, and his face was emotionless. Though what worried Hiruzen most was the horribly hollow look in the eyes of his son as they returned their normal blue and gold color, but gone was any hint of warmth. It was because of this that he forgot to tell Anthony of his son's survival and just listened as his son talked to him with those hollow eyes, "I will need multiple missions that will allow me to leave the villages sight for a while or just something to get me out of the village."

Hiruzen caught only the last part, but he understood what his son was trying to get at. He would do no such thing, why would he give his son multiple difficult missions that he would probably only wind up dead performing in his current state. He shook his head and looked down at his eldest son and said, "You are in no condition for such missions now and me and the ANBU commander have been speaking, he has recommended you take his position as he retires and returns to the normal ninja ranks. He has already served well for his six-year term as the commander and I agree with his decision of you being his replacement. This will allow you to stay out of the villager's sight and keep you busy, but you will remain in the village unless you are desperately needed to perform a mission yourself upon my request. Will you do this?"

He caught the quick twitch of annoyance pass through his son's features before they were schooled and Anthony placed his mask back on his face and nodded his head in acceptance. "If that is your wish hokage-sama."

Hiruzen grimaced at the cold tone his son was speaking with, but nodded his head. "Very well report in to Dragon and be ready to take over his position in the upcoming weeks. A quick nod and a quick flash was his only response.

Fifteen Years Later

The time passed quickly for Anthony he accustomed himself easily to the paperwork part of his job and even made time so that he could sneak in a few of the harder missions. He never really left the office other than to go to a council meeting or for missions. He spoke to no one a personal level anymore, he would not even talk to his father about anything more than his reports every so often.

He was sitting in the council chambers waiting for the other members to arrive, when a young azure blue eyed blonde haired teen walked in and took a seat at the clan head section of chambers. His eyes narrowed behind his mask as he noticed where the boy was sitting, the Namikaze clan head seat, as he studied the boy who seemed no more than his mid-teens and judging by how clean his flak jacket was a newly named chunin. His eyes narrowed even farther as he noticed the Namikaze main family symbol emblazoned on the boy's shirt sleeves, he would have to discuss this with his father. On the inside, he was seething at the audacity of someone to claim that position when the last member had passed away even he wasn't technically supposed to where that symbol as he was only a married in member of the head family. His wife and son would have been the only ones to bear that symbol truly. He did not allow his internal reaction to pass through to his exterior though and sat still in his seat in the shadows.

It took only fifteen more minutes until the room finished filling up with the remaining members of the council, the villager half of the council were spending their time talking about the economy and current news on trade and other gossip. He was more interested with the shinobi side especially clan heads as he took a mental roll call, ' _Namikaze clan head I don't know his name yet, but the boy is present. Kagami Uchiha is present and it seems he brought his daughter Mikoto. Daiki Hyuuga and his two sons are present. Mito Senju is here along with her granddaughter Tsunade. Oh, my little Kushina-chan made chunin and Mito let her be the Uzumaki clan head? It seems that dad hasn't let anyone take up the Sarutobi spot yet, he should just let Kono take the spot until he retires from being hokage. Young Sakumo has finally been allowed to attend on his own. Old man Tazu brought his granddaughter Tsume to a meeting I guess she will replace him instead of his son then. Kazama Kuruma is here for the Kuruma clan and seems he brought his wife with him._ ' As he finished the remainder of his private roll call Hiruzen walked into the room and started the meeting.

"Hello again council members and welcome to Konoha's council to all of those this is the first meeting. Allow me to introduce to new clan heads Kushina Uzumaki chunin and now with the blessing of Mito Senju head of the Uzumaki clan." Kushina stood and bowed to those in the council chamber and then she sat back down. "As well as Minato Namikaze chunin and as the last remaining main branch Namikaze will take over as clan head." Minato stood and was about to bow when a screeching was heard from the corner and all heads turned to the noise. Hiruzen's eyes grew wide as realization of what he had just done occurred to him.

All eyes rested on Anthony as he stared down at the now named Minato, before saying, "Pleasure to meet you Namikaze-san, and please pardon my interruption and what I am about to say is in no way meant to be taken as an attack on your personality. Hokage-sama how is this chunin a member of the Namikaze main house, I was told that they had all passed away."

Hiruzen cleared his throat and said, "Yes, I understand that you might be confused on these facts as the last main branch member passed away giving birth to Minato-kun here. So, as you can tell he is the sole heir to the clan head position."

Many of the older generation who knew who Anthony held their breath as the masked shinobi looked over the blonde teen again, before saying, "Well boy I am sorry for bringing up your past as I did. I also apologize for anything insulting I said towards you." He slightly bowed and only a few heard the emotion that had tinted his words.

The rest of the meeting went smoothly and ended only a few short hours later. Hiruzen entered his office and sighed as he turned to be face to face with his son, well face to mask anyhow. "Who is raising and teaching him."

There was no clarification needed for Hiruzen he easily knew they were speaking about Minato. "My student Jiraiya took him on with his genin team a few years ago and will be taking him on as his apprentice now that Minato is a chunin." He caught the brief flickering of pain that passed through his son's form. "Do you want to talk to him or tell him about yourself?" Hiruzen asked with little hope.

Anthony stared at his father for a moment before answering, "I don't think I could tell him at this point dad. I have done far too little for him and was probably a major cause of his pain. I don't want to create anymore for him." Anyone would have been able to hear the sadness coming from the man's voice. "I think I will just help him from the background, see you around dad. Oh, and we should talk more I miss just talking to you even if I act like I haven't." After saying his piece, he flashed away leaving Hiruzen alone in his office.

Hiruzen was left alone smiling with a few tears falling down his face. He walked to his desk and whispered, "That makes two of us son and I'm glad you're opening back up."


	4. The Sealing

_A/N: Hello Everyone, sorry about making you all wait so long for this new chapter and I regret to say that it will be a short one. I feel like I need to tell you the tragic events that led to this chapter be so late. First it was me being busy doing some training this summer that didn't allow me time to access the internet or use my computer and then my old computer that I had my files and almost completed chapter three months ago went and died and wont turn on anymore. SO finally I was able to get my new computer up and running, I hope you all still enjoy this chapter and leave a review and check out my profile to answer some of the poles that I will be posting._

 _I sadly do not own Naruto, but I do own my original characters and ideas. Or i certainly hope I do, anyways without further distractions I give you the next chapter of Naruto and his Grandfather._

6 Years Later

A slightly older Minato is making his way to the Hokage tower, after he was summoned by the sandaime. Minato was recently announced as one of the heros of the third great shinobi war for his efforts in pushing back the invading forces of the tsuchikage, he along with Uzumaki Kushina, Uchiha Fugaku, Uchiha Mikoto, Hatake Kakashi, and the ANBU commander.

Minato was quickly ushered through the hokage tower and into the hokage's office, as he looks around he takes notice of the two men in the office watching him. Finishing taking in his surroundings he gives them a charming smile and rubs the back of his neck bashfully, before becoming serious and saying, "Namikaze Minato reporting Hokage-sama."

Hiruzen gives the man a gentle smile and says, "Relax Minato-kun, I have called you here along with the ANBU commander to congratulate you on your performance during the war, and to say that I have chosen my successor."

Minato's smile falls a little before he quickly masks it and asks, "Is that so Sandaime-sama? Who have you chosen if it is alright for me to ask?"

Hiruzen smiles a little wider and says, "Minato-kun I have chosen to make you my successor."

Minato is unable to keep the shocked look off of his face and takes a few seconds to recompose himself. After he successfully composes himself he says, "It would be an honor Hokage-sama. Is that why Kitsune-dono is in the room?"

Hiruzen's smile loses some of its warmth as he looks over to the other occupant of the room, his message clear to them all. So the ANBU Commander takes over the explanation saying, "I am here to inform you, Minato-kun, that I am in the process of retiring from the ANBU forces and it is customary for the hokage to pick the next ANBU commander. With Sandaime-sama passing on the position to you we have decided that you should be the main deciding factor on who the new commander should be. Do you understand so far?"

Minato answers by giving a quick nod of his head and saying, "That would be amazing, but I do not know most of the shinobi in the ANBU forces and it sounds like you would like the decision made soon. So am I to assume that you have candidates that I am to choose from."

The kitsune masked ANBU commander nodded his head pulling out three folders from a seal from his flak jacket and sets them open on the desk in front of Minato and Hiruzen. These three ANBU shinobi are of the best that I have to offer from my forces at the current moment, the first as you can see is current ANBU Captain Genma Shiranui, he has displayed himself well and has proved how adaptable he is in many situations. Personally I think I would rather have him remain in his current position as he is a better field worker and is a major reason for his squad's success. The next candidate that I would like to show you is ANBU captain Ibiki Morino, he currently is the head of the ANBU IT department. I believe that Ibiki has valuable experience that is already within his reach as a department head and this will lead into him to ease into this role more so than some of the other candidates. I also would like to recommend that he be allowed to continue on in the IT department as he is one of our top members in that area. The third and final candidate for my replacement would be one ANBU captain Mikoto Uchiha. Although a member of the ANBU she was the one I felt would be one of the best members to replace me and take over the position…"

"What do you mean that she _was_ the one that you would have recommended the most? Is she no longer the best choice?" Minato asks.

Anthony looks at Minato for a moment before answering, "Sadly I was just informed by Mikoto that she would also be retiring from the ANBU forces as she has important duties that require her attention as the Uchiha matriarch. She also let me know a few more details that I'm sure will come to your attention at a later date. This leads me to suggest Ibiki Morino or ANBU captain kuma to take over as ANBU commander."

Minato looks at the two files and thinks for a few moments before nodding his head and saying, "I agree with Kitsune-dono, Ibiki Morino would be the best out of the two options to replace him. Now if you don't mind I have to get home and tell Kushina this awesome news, maybe this will be as great as the good news that she wanted to tell me about."

The two men across from him chuckle a little at the man's situation, both already knowing what the news was that Kushina wanted to tell him about.

"Well then you best hurry back to your wife Minato-kun, so that you can exchange your news to each other."

"I think I will hokage-sama, thanks again and have a good day hokage-sama, kitsune-dono."

Minato doesn't even wait to see any reactions from the other two men, before flashing away back to the Uzumaki-Namikaze estate to swap news with his wife.

Around Nine Months Later October 10th

In a secret cave five screams can be heard, three of which are newly born children and the other two well one was from Kushina from extreme pain and exertion. The other was from Minato who had the unfortunate pleasure of having his left hand crushed from Kushina's extreme grip and trying to maintain the kyuubi's seal. The three children in order of birth are a boy with tan skin who facial features seem to come from his father, although he does have his mother's eyes and small tufts of blonde hair mixed with slight red at the tips. The second child was a girl who seemed to almost have the same tanned skin and obviously takes after mother's facial features, but has Minato's bright blue eyes with crimson tufts of hair with blond at the tips. The third and final child was also a boy that had facial features from both parents, although his eyes were the same as his father's and he had small tufts of pure blonde hair on his head. Minato and Kushina named them in order, Menma Nawaki Uzumaki-Namikaze, Mito Ria Namikaze-Uzumaki, and Naruto Uzumaki-Namikaze.

 **A/N: I'm going to skip the part where the masked man comes and forces Minato to save the children and allowing him to capture Kushina and releasing the Kyuubi from the seal this part will remain the same as in canon, but with two additional children. I am picking back up after Kushina is able to capture the Kyuubi in her chains.**

In the open field with Minato, Kushina, and their children

Kushina is holding the kyuubi back with her chakra chains even though she is close to collapsing from her exhaustion, while Minato is staring down the masked man, who appeared in the tree line, with his children behind him. Kushina knowing what Minato is planning is trying to talk him out of it only for a bright yellow flash to appear between the two next to the children. Which immediately has both parents on edge until they see the man who appeared from said flash.

"Anthony? I didn't know you knew the Hiraishin. Anyway that's besides the point I need you to protect us from the masked man while I perform a sealing ceremony to seal the kyuubi into my children."

"MInato do you plan to use the shiki fuin?" Minato replies with a grim nod, so Anthony continues, "I'm sorry then I can not allow you to do that."

"What do you mean you can not allow me to perform the sealing? It must be done to protect the village! Don't tell me you are on the masked man's side!?"

"I would never harm this village, Minato. The reason I can not allow you to perform the sealing is the village has lost one hokage already this night, it can not afford to lose another. I have already lost my father there is no way I will let you throw your life away too."

Minato is hurt when he hears the third passed away, but then his eyes narrow when he hears the second part of what Anthony says. "What do you mean you won't let me throw my life away, why would it harm you the same as when you lost your father?"

Anthony's eyes widen a little, but he sighs and says, "I can't let you do that because you are my son, Minato." Everyone's eyes widen at this before Anthony continues, "But that is not the reason I can not let you do this Minato, I can not really be considered a father to you anyway for all the pain and suffering I put you through. No, I can not allow you to do this because you would be putting your children through the same pain that I put you through. Let me start the process of redeeming myself by sealing the kyuubi."

He doesn't allow Minato time to respond before he starts running through hand seals and shouting out, " _ **Uzumaki Style: Eight Trigrams Sealing Technique**_ " With his jutsu cast the kyuubi is slowly being absorbed into his body and mixing with the part of the kyuubi that was sealed into him when Mito had passed the burden onto him and Kushina. He allowed the unsealed conscious mix with the sealed conscious inside of him as he balanced the amount of yin and yang chakra before passing parts of the kyuubi's chakra onto the triplets.

"What did you just do?" asked Minato and Kushina at the same time.

Anthony fell to his knees tiredly taking deep breaths before answering them, "I held some of the kyuubi when Mito passed it on to both me and Kushina, but I was able to communicate with the kyuubi inside of my seal. This allowed me to allow us to become on better terms, I would almost go as far as calling us close friends. Well for the seal I absorbed the full amount of kyuubi's chakra and allowed the part of kyuubi's consciousness inside of me absorb the power and consciousness of the one being sealed therefore giving the children a chance of having the kyuubi as an ally. As this was happening I balanced out the chakra so that I was passing on equal amounts of the kyuubi's yin and yang chakra before sealing it and a portion of the kyuubi's consciousness into the children. The chakra should be able to regenerate enough to make each of them as powerful as if they were all jinchuuriki of the kyuubi, but the seal will not be broken unless all four of us are defeated and the the kyuubi released from all four of us at the same time." He took one more deep breath before falling to the ground unconscious.

Minato looked at his wife who seemed to have recovered during Anthony's explanation, but still looked as confused as he did. He shook his head so that he could focus on the matters at hand he scanned the surrounding area and after finding no sign of the masked man walked over towards his family creating four clones, he grabbed his wife while the clones grabbed a child each and the last one grabbing Anthony. After making sure everyone was secured and safe he used the Hiraishin to flash back to his house to allow everyone to rest before flashing away to calm the others of the village.


	5. Anthony's Confessions

_Hello everyone sorry for taking so long to update my chapters life has just been pretty busy lately and so I just took a break. This chapter is kind of a test chapter let me know what you really think about it in the comments or PM me. I really need to know what you think about it before I continue, I'm not sure how I want to take the story, but this is possibly one of the paths I'm thinking of. I'll try to check in more often and start updating so let me what you all think. Thanks and enjoy._

 **A Few Days Later**

Minato and Kushina were sitting in their home playing and taking care of the triplets, when they hear a door shutting from above them. They both look at the stairs and watch as a man that looks almost exactly like Minato, just slightly taller looking and different eye colors, walked down the stairs and turned to look at the Uzumaki and Namikaze respectively. No one said a word for a moment, until Anthony sighed and said, "I know you must have many questions for me. I said I would answer them, so now I will."

Minato looked at the man and asked, "Did you mean what you said earlier that you are my father?"

Anthony looked down, before looking back at Minato answering. "Yes, Minato Namikaze you are the son of Ria Namikaze and me."  
"Then why weren't you there to take care of me?"  
"It was very difficult for me to get past your mothers' death. She died on the day you were born, as you probably know by now you were born early. This was caused by the stress your mother went through as she heard I was killed on a mission, when I was only injured and recovering in a close by town's hospital. When I returned to the village my father told me that your mother passed away, it was at this moment that I was overcome with grief and took what he said to mean that I had not only lost your mother, but you as well. I threw myself into taking missions and performing my ANBU duties and almost never left headquarters. I found out about you the day you became clan head for the Namikaze clan, it was then I tried to make up with you. I just failed every time, I worried what you would think of me. So, I decided to aid you in secret, the Hiraishin formula that you found, I was the one who left it there. I watched over you as you recreated it to help you and added it to your notes on the Hiraishin and Jinton combination. I watched as you fell in love with Kushina, as you married her, and now as you had three wonderful children." As Anthony finished, he let the tears fall that he had been keeping at bay since the beginning of his answer. He glanced up to see his son's face flowing with tears as well, he smiled slightly as he noticed the comforting embrace, he was receiving from Kushina.

"What was mom like?"

"Your mother Minato, she was the sweetest person on this earth. She was a kind soul, though she was very competitive. She was able to keep up with me and my training, she was one of the villages best ninja and the only one who could catch me when I was running around the village when we found out about you."

This had everyone smiling Minato and Kushina at the memory of when Minato did the same thing and Anthony was smiling at the memories of his wife.  
Their interaction was cut short as the triplets started wailing and a red cloak of chakra was forming around them, Anthony was the first to move, quickly analyzing the seal and then touching the chakra. His eyes widened as he was shot back from a large blast as the triplet's chakra output sky rocketed with them each now having a chakra tail swaying behind them. Anthony righted himself before he collided with the wall and quickly started to go through hand seals and slamming his hands together, then holding them out as the chakra seeped out of the children and into his hands. Minato and Kushina could only stand back and watch in horror as Anthony absorbed the red chakra.

For several minutes no one moved as the process continued until finally the red chakra stopped emerging from the children. Minato and Kushina quickly rushed to their children to check on them, as Anthony leaned against the wall and slid down. After assuring themselves that the children were okay, they turned angrily to Anthony only to notice he was sitting against the wall with his face set in a grimace. "It seems that they are not able to hold onto more than four tails worth of the Kyuubi's chakra. I can reseal it into them at such a ratio and have the Kyuubi regulate the flow of the chakra so that the children will slowly be able to hold more until they are able to hold all nine tails of his chakra." He seamed pleased with his assessment and once again began hand seals as the seal on the triplets began to change and some of the red chakra flooded out of Anthony and back into them. "Yes, that seal should do and Kuruma should be able to regulate it much easier. He smiled as his body once again adjusted to housing more of the Kyuubi's chakra than before.

Minato and Kushina looked at him before Kushina sensed something off about Anthony's chakra, "What is with your chakra Anthony-san? Its as if you have more than that of the Kyuubi's chakra inside of you."  
Anthony grimaced before letting out a sad smile, "Back when Mito first did the sealing Kurama and I didn't really get along, so to get along better I asked for tasks that would make him accept me as a host. Well, the Kyuubi being who he is decided to give me an almost impossible task. I had to go around and collect pieces of the other eight Biju." A loud gasp was his response from the two other adults, but before they could say anything Anthony held up his hand indicating he would continue the story. "I decided to humble the Kyuubi as what else could I do? I didn't awaken the Uzumaki Adamantine chains, so I relied on just my will power to keep him under control. That turned into a hard task, so I went on missions near and far. I went to the Sand Village and aided the Kazekage in the sealing of the Ichibi, stealing some of its conscience and chakra for myself and storing it in my seal. I then went to the Waterfall Village as an emissary to discuss our alliance and slipped in to find the Jinchuriki of the Nanabi. I don't remember his name, but when we shook hands, I absorbed some of the Nanabi as well and stored it into my seal. I then went to Kiri do check on the situation and aided the Rokubi Jinchuriki and as payment took some of his Biju's chakra. I also met up with the newly appointed Mizukage, the Jinchuriki of the Sanbi during my time talking with him I absorbed some of the Sanbi. Around this time the Kyuubi was impressed as the other tailed beasts were slowly forming and adapting to my seal. He was very surprised that I was able to collect four more of the Biju now containing five of the nine, he said he would help me with the collecting of his other sibling and get them to accept me as well. I was very happy to know I would not have to worry about the collective anger and escape attempts of the other Biju, I would not have survived such an ordeal. With Kurama's help I slipped into Iwa and Kumo and stole small pieces of the other four Biju, now making me the Jinchuriki of all nine Biju. That is why my chakra feels different, slowly but surly most of the Biju have reformed and have gifted me with their chakra, which has been slowly integrated with my own. I have promised not to use any of them as a chakra battery and have formed a friendship with them."  
With this new information the other two adults were completely surprised and incapable of speech. Anthony nodded once and then walked around them and took the triplets to their room to continue their sleep.


End file.
